Cladding is a protective and/or aesthetic layer of material that covers an underlying structure. When used as a protective layer, cladding serves as a barrier between the environment and the underlying structure. The cladding may protect the underlying structure from harsh weather conditions including wind, rain, hail, and/or snow. In addition, the cladding may insulate the underlying structure from conditions outside the structure. When used as an aesthetic layer, cladding serves as an aesthetically pleasing decoration of the underlying structure. In this way, the cladding may improve the aesthetic appeal of an interior or exterior panel or roof of the underlying structure. In many instances, cladding serves both a protective and aesthetic purpose.
Conventional cladding used for roofing includes asphalt, concrete, ceramic, wood, clay, metal, rubber, and slate claddings. While some conventional claddings such as, for example, cedar wood, are sourced from renewable resources and made in an ecologically friendly process, they are typically very expensive and suffer from one or more performance issues. As a consequence, manufactured claddings enjoy widespread use. In the United States, asphalt cladding is the predominate cladding used for roofing because of its long service life and comparatively low cost. However, asphalt cladding is made from petroleum or petroleum by-products, a non-renewable resource, in a process that is not ecologically friendly.